my only queen
by skyeRamirez9
Summary: In a farway place call panem in district 12 there are two kingdoms one called seam the other merchants katniss everdeen turn 16 and mets the young prince peeta mellark what will happen ? (Sucky intro im new )
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm new at this so idk how this will go so review and thanks :) -Jackie

Chapter 1

Epilogue

There was once a young girl named katniss Everdeen who loves everything and everyone but her world was her dad. Her dad was a king in in district 12 but 12 was split into 2 one part was called seam other was called Merchants. The merchants where the more richer side while,seam was the poor side but they all made it through *******************

Katniss pov .

Today is my birthday may 8 I'm turning 16 and I'm going to spend time with my dad finally

"mom!" her mother came up to her room "yes dear" she said sweetly "when is dad coming come he promised he'll be here for my birthday" she said with happiness in her voice " I don't know sweetheart but guess what ! Your uncle haymitch is down stairs he has something for you!" "really! " she run down stairs to see what has her uncle brought her " katniss! Don't run princesses don't run!" she says while going after katniss " sorry mom" she said sadly "it's ok katniss go get you sister primrose ok" " ok mom" ! As she walk to her sister primrose's room " primmy time to get up" "noo I want mommy" she said all annoyingly but tried "she down stairs primmy come on!" as she pulls on her sisters hand "ok ok let's go!" they both walk hand and hand down stairs "Uncle haymitch !" they run up to him and hug him " hello sweetheart,primmy how are you two?" "good!" they say in union " that's good oh that reminds me happy birthday kiddo here's here you present" as he hands her a large long box wrapped " what is it ?!"she say in a little voice " well sweetheart you just have to look for you self" as she opens the box she sees what right in front of her " uncle ! It's the bow I wanted from the capital how did you get it!" " well sweetheart remember that lady with the crazy hair " he asks " yes what about her?" "well she bought it for you she knew it was going to be your birthday soon so she got it for you" he explained "really oh my god I love her so much could you tell her I said thank you when you see her?" "sure thing sweetheart"

Peeta pov

Today is princess katniss birthday and I have been in love with her since kinder but we are in 10th grade but I love her but I have never talked to her ever but today will be the day " dad!" " yes Peeta ?" he said worriedly " are we going to go to princess katniss birthday ball today?" he ask " yes Peeta we are but you have to hurry and get dress if you want to make it , the ball is about to start soon" "ok daddy i'll be down soon" he replied "ok son hurry I'll tell your other brothers to get ready" as soon as leave Peeta runs to get ready in Half in hour they all ready and on there way to katniss's ball

Katniss pov

"ouch! " I say loudly " sorry sorry I know it hurts but it will be worth it" say Flavius " fine" I say with a annoying voice yes I know it's my birthday and my dad is coming but this the part I hate as much as I hate dresses but I guess it's worth it " ok and finished!" say octavia "yes she look very beautiful with our work" say Venia, yes! I'm finally finished now I have to get my dress and get this day over with " katniss how are my dear"

" I'm fine Cinna so what do you have for me this day" "well of course a dress but not just any dress this dress was made with special things" said Cinna " well ok let's see it?" Cinna walk over to the big closet and takes out a bag " here it is go try it on" I grab the bag and go in the bathroom when I look in the bag it a Beautiful black Lacy dress with white on it I try it on I love how it look " cinna I have to say this is the best dress you have made for me so far" he look in a awe face " thank you katniss and surely this will make you get a boy soon" with a grin on his face as he walks away. " what I am not getting a boyfriend yet !" my face Is all hot and red because I do like a boy his name is Peeta mellark the prince of merchant the other side of district 12 theres things about him I just can't explain about him he has these Crystal blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that fall right above his ey- " katniss hello!"

" uhhhh!?" " I was saying that some guess have arrived" " ok thank you " I should really stop thinking about peeta " ughh!"

Well that's chapter 1 I will update soon :) I'm try this out :) thanks

-jackie


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here is the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 2

Peeta pov*

"Peeta hurry up it time to go!"

"Coming!" Im finshing putting on my tie as I race down stairs as fast as my feet can "ok lets go !" Im already walking to the carriage "peeta wait your brother aren't ready yet ! Go get them and tell them to hurry there ass down or we're going to be late" shit my brothers just have to act like princesses to there precious time "rye ! Leo hurry up we're gonna be late dad's getting mad!"

Rye opens the door has this really weird smile on his face "dad's getting mad or you are because you want to see you precious little katniss the one you been stalking for years dude come on man make a move"

Leo comes to the door to "yeah you have to make a move tonight or this is just pure bullshit what we're doing tonight its time to nut up or shut up alright peety now go down stairs and tell dad we'll be there in a minute"

"You guys a bunch of ass holes you know that?" I walk away ... I do need to make a move if I do I will never talk to katniss this is my last chance "dad lets just get in the carriage leo said they'll be down in a minute" "ok but if there not down in 5 minutes we're not going "

God I hope they come down soon or I will never have the chance

3 minutes later there down

Thank god

"Ok lets go! So peety boy can get his - owww! What was that for"

"Dude shut up " rye still rubing his arm while leo laughing

10 minutes later...

We arrived at the kingdom and as we enter ever this is white and black lace things but no sign of katniss anywhere I wonder where she ...

"Ahh John there you are I thought you weren't going to attend its very great to see you ahh and who is this young man ?" Who is this guy?

" jack this my youngest son peeta , peeta this is jack everdeen "

Oh shit this is katniss dad

"Um hello sir nice to met you"

He shakes my hand he has really good grip

"Hello peeta pleasure to met you have you met my daughter's ?"

"Um no ah I mean I know katnis-"

"Haha well boy if like my little girl go for it because she needs someone shes always home alone"

"Ha um well do sir"

"Now go peeta have fun"

That was so weird he practically told me to date katniss well a blessing too it

"Hi!" I look down to a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes look at me "um hello can I help you?"

" oh I just wanted to say hi whats your name ?" Whos this little girl

"My name peeta mellark and yours sweetheart ?" She giggles "im primrose everdeen nice too met you peeta!"

She hugs me im just shock im meeting a lot of everdeens

" well primrose nice to met you to by the way have you seen your sister"

"Yeah but I dont think you want to go over there" she says with a little voice "where is she" "she in the woods so be careful" "ok will do"

Im now off to the woods

Katniss pov.

The woods my life its the only place I can be in that I have a peace and silence my home this is the only thing me and my dad love to do be in the woods with our bows and hunt

Im the girl with the bow

Ha or the princess

Omg a deer I haven't seen one in a long time

"Hello!?" Shit who the hell comes to the woods

"Hello anyone here ?" Im setting my bow just in case I go down from the tree where I was and go see who this person and why is he in my woods

"Hell- ahhh" "shut up who are and why are you in my woods ?" I have a my arrow right by his neck

"Umm katniss is it ?" How does he know its me ?

"Who are you?" Damn why wont you answer "im peeta mellark um do you mind letting me go ?"

Oh my god peeta mellark why is he here. I let him go he stumbles back and falls in a log of wood

"Oh shit sorry I didnt mean to do that it just that no one come to the woods sooo..."

"Well I see umm katniss may I ask why are you here your party already started and well every looking for you I mean your the birthday girl"

Shit I forgot its my birthday

"Umm thanks wanna head back im done here " "sure" we walk back in comfortable silence then he speaks

"Katniss no offence on your clothes and everything but wheres your dress?" Ahh this boy notices everything

"Umm well... I didnt wanna mess up my dress so I left it at the garden"

"Oh well shall we go get it ?"

"Yeah sure I kinda need it to get back in" we both walk to the garden and I grab the dress where I left it

"Um peeta ?" "Yeah?" Can you go like so I can chance really fast and make sure no one coming ?"

"Oh yeah sure no problem katniss"

He's blushing oh my god why?

"Thanks peeta"

He leave and I change fast in my dress and fix my hair

"Ok peeta you can come"

He walks in with a rose a simple red rose "here for you" I blush while taking the rose out of his hand

God damn it cheeks

"Thank you peeta its beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispers softy

"Um how about we go inside everyone in there im kinda hungry"

"Oh yeah sorry come on " we walk to the kingdom and we enter I greet a few people while peeta does the same "katniss!" I turn around its my cousin gale ugh

"Hi gale whats up ?"

"Oh you know just here wondering around and who is this guy" as he gestures to peeta

"Oh gale this is peeta, peeta this is gale my cousin"

"Hey man nice to met you"

"You too well if you excuse me I have to look for madge bye catnip!"

He walks way and I turn to peeta

He just looks lost and in deep thought

"Hello peeta ?"

"Ahh what sorry what"?

"Um never mind so what do you want to do ?"

"I have no idea " I grab his hand and lead him to the balcony so we can see the fireworks

"Wow this is beautifu" I say

"Yeah beautiful" but he wasn't looking at the fireworks he was looking at me ? What?

" um peeta can I ask you something ?" "Yeah sure" "do you -"

I heard screams and gunshots coming down stairs im freaking out right now

"KATNISS! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

haymitch and my dad burst in my room "katniss you have to get out of here both of you come on now hurry" " dad where are we going? Where's prim and everyone !"

"No time sweetheart, peeta you know where the hiding place that your father has told you about right?

"Yes sir" my dad stops at the back door that leads to the woods and turns to peeta leads him to somewhere im with haymitch waiting until they come from there conversation

Peeta's pov.

"Peeta I need you to take katniss somewhere safe ok your dad knows and he'll be ok" this so much to process but for katniss anything for her. "Yes sir where should I take her"

"Take her deep into the wood and theres a little house there everything is in there" I nod and turn to where katniss is standing with haymitch " how will we get there"

"Horse take the black one the enemies are around ... please peeta take care of her thats all I ask"

" dont worry I'll keep her safe as much as it takes sir" he nods and say "well get going now we'll see you soon" we shake hands and I walk to katniss and grab her hand and lead her to the horse "peeta where we going" I turn to her and gently grab her face and kiss her like there was no tomorrow shes kissing back I pull way " somewhere safe kat dont worry I'll keep you safe I promise"

Well thats the end of chapter 2

I"ll update soon byee !

-jackie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey im back having fun writing this now its pretty hard hah well here you go third chapter enjoy

:)

Katniss pov.

He kissed me woah im surprised and shocked where both riding on the horse in the dark I feel scared hut at the same time I feel safe with peeta with me ... I think I ended up asleep because im having a dream about me and peeta on the beach together hand in hand with a little baby boy on peetas chest he look just like peeta...

"Kat kat wake up where here"

"Uh what oh shit!" I fall of the horse

Fall on my butt "oh shit katniss are you ok !?" "Yeah ugh um help?" He rushes to me and picks me up in his arm I notice that he has strong arms and he smells like cinnamon and vanilla oh god he's going to kill me "kat im put you down now ok"

Ugh I dont want that I want to stay in his arms "uh ok yeah ha sorry" he sets me down and we both face a house its brown and has a gray door " your dad sent us over here he said this will be temporary we have to wait until I hear the signal"

"What signal?" I wish my dad told me this I wouldn't be so anxious

"He said that there will be a blue flares going up he said one flare is come back and the second is stay and the third is run from the house and go to district 4 with king and queen finnick and annie" this is so much to process and I dont even know where prim and my mom and dad are at "do you know where my family go?" He nod no "no he didnt say anything besides me taking you here"

This is bad this can mean war for all I know this isn't going to be good

Peeta's pov

We step inside the house I thought it would be in a bad conditions for some reason but its not, the walls are paint red with gold and the rooms are different colors

"Woah this is really nice place huh"

I ask katniss but is so distracted by something I cant see thought?

"Katniss ?"

"Huh what ah sorry um what where you saying? " "I was saying that this place is nice" "oh yeah I didnt expect this much" "well yeah um well im go to sleep its midnight and well its been a long day" she nods "yeah well goodnight peeta" "night katniss"

I climb up stairs and I go to the room with the gray walls but gold around too I change into clothes that are in here and get into bed and fall asleep

Katniss pov

Im running im running as fast as I can running toward my dad who just seems to go farther and farther

"Dad! Wait dad!" I see a dog it steps in my way and has blood around it mouth and I see blonde hair around it "prim..."

I see black that all I see and I hear someone but I cant figure out the voice "kat wake up its just a dream its alright you're ok katniss!"

I shoot up i cant breathe

"Katniss its ok come on breathe its alright" its peeta he's hugging me he's body is wrapped around mine I just hugged him harder "shhhh its ok kat its alright you're safe see" he's hugs me harder Im breathing better but im still sobbing " katniss what happened I heard you screaming and when I came in you where tossing around the bed" I look at him in awe but I response "I was having a nightmare" he looks at me with his blue eyes "do you want to talk about it ?" I nod "it was about my dad he was running away from me and I couldn't get to him and then I saw a mutt come across me and it was covered in blood and I saw blonde hair and I thought it was prims hair" I start sobbing again harder and he just hugs me and starts say reassuring word to me

"Katniss its ok there safe ok we're safe ok I wont let anything happened to you" he's looking at me serious face on does he really care about me that much " well im go back to my room to sleep try to sleep too" he gets up and I grab his hand and he looks at me weirdly "No dont leave me please peeta please im scared" great I sound pathetic really smooth katniss

"Katniss... what are you trying to say?" "Stay with me here sleep with me please peeta please" he looks at me but then come in my bed wraps his arms around my waist from behind and says "always"

Well guys that was chapter 3 I did my best and I hope you stick around I didnt expect at least one review but i mean whatever I dont care im still keep on going

I need more ideas

Help maybe idk well thanks guys

I'll be back soon !

-jackie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys might stop doing this i dont know depends I have rehearsals for my 15 now so if I dont update its because im busy or I cant come up with things

Thanks and enjoy :)

-jackie

Peeta's pov.

The fact that im sleeping in the same bed of the girl I've been in love for over so many years i didnt know this could have been the answer just to get closer to her she's so beautiful

With her dark brown hair splash all around my chest her face just shines from the moon I cant describe the feeling of this love for her it just so frustrating

She's more beautiful than the sunset and the whole world

She my everything now and I need to protect her from everything and everyone I promised her father and I will keep that promise

With that thought in my head I fall deep sleep with the love of my life in my arms protecting her always

*in the morning*

"Peeta wake up peetaaaa wake uppppp" I hear a voice who's is it

"Peetaaaa im hungry. Can you please wake up?" Its katniss

My eye crack open a little I see her staring at me like I was amazing or something

"Goodmorning peeta" she whispers

And touches my check "morning kat what time is it ?" She looks at the clock next to her and her eyes become wide and turns back to me

"Its 2pm peeta! We slept thought the whole day !" "What we did it doesn't really feel like it?" I try to get up and something isn't letting me I look down and katniss has a hold of me "dont stay I -I just want to relax please" I glance at her and then i smirk " I thought you where hungry ?" She stares at me and then say "I- can you just stay here a little please ?" Her eyes are filled with tears about to fall

" hey don't cry kat I'll stay kay dont worry" "thank you peeta thank you for everything" she hugs me and then snuggles beside me I just put my arms around her we stare at each other and I lean in and kiss her at first She doesnt move I start to pull back but then I feel her hand shoot right through my hair shes kissing me back hard I feel her tongue ask for entrance and I accept we kiss like this with passion and roughness for what it seems like for hours until we both pull back to catch our breathe

I give little pecks while she still gets her breath back "wow" she whisper

Softly she probably thinks I didn't hear but I did "yeah wow" she looks up at me when I say that and looks back down like if she's ashamed or she regrets it "um katniss I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you it just-"

I feel lips crash into mine again

They so plump from before she pulls back and she just stares at me "peeta I don't regret that kiss I dont care what you say you can call me a seam trash or seam whore I don't care I don't regret shit" she serious at this point I see her gray eyes look at me with full of hunger and anger, sadness, happiness all in one "katniss I dont regret what I didn't nor do I think you are a seam whore or trash you're none of that you're perfect

You're beautiful no you're Radiant as the sun you're far from that kat

And there are more than that far more" she looks at me in awe and hugs me "thank you peeta" she gets up and goes into the bathroom I fall back into bed and decide to make breakfast for us

I head downstairs and I hear a knock shit did they find us ?

I check the window and see its haymitch carrying things

"Hurry up boy I dont have all day !"

I fall down and get up fast and open the door for him he steps inside

"Boy are you going to help me or stand there looking like and idiot ?"

I grab the things from his hand and set them in the kitchen table

" so what's new what's happening"

" well snow is looking for katniss because he want katniss to marry his son cato so they can rule district 12 and the capital but her father refused and now its a war to find katniss so whatever you do don't open the door for anyone bedside me or the king got it"

I nod "alright well boy there's everything you guys need so I'll be on my way protect her got it kid oh by the way her bow is in the shed "

"I promise I wont let anything happened to her haymitch and alright i'll let her know"

He nods heads to the door and looks at me

"Oh and kid I know you love my niece so if you guys do sometimes be protected so there condoms in there so your welcome don't worry her father doesn't know so just to let you know" I nod I blush hard and he laughs loud "HA Boy your so innocent like her well got to go bye boy stay safe" with that haymitch left and me standing looking at the bag I quickly look though it I find the condoms and hid them where katniss probably won't find them hopefully

I move to the kitchen and start to make breakfast for katniss and I

Katniss's pov

I walk into the bathroom right after peeta gives me that beautiful speech and well I just fell more in love with him I turn on the water and shower try to clear my head

I step out and look at myself

"How can peeta like this?!"

I might not love how I look I mean I have a lot of scars from my hunting things I'm just embarrassed of my body I just don't like it ugh and I'm a princess ! For crying out loud !

I change into a green shirt and but on some tights with some sneakers I found that are probably supposed to be for a guy but whatever I'm not being a princess and all today

I open the door to the room and see peeta is not there that's weird ?

I smell bacon and eggs why?

Ohh... peeta..

I head downstairs and see him by the stove cooking what seems like more bacon oh this boy

I hear the oven ding and he jumps and turns around and sees me

"Hey katniss hungry ?" I nod and sit down he sets down a plate with food and then sets a tray down with buns "um peeta what are thoses ?" I point to the buns covered with cheese "oh those are cheese buns try one I figure you'll like them"

I grab one and take a bite

I feel fireworks in my mouth and I moan out loud my eyes are closed I open them and see peeta staring at me he's grinning at me and I blush hard and look down and eat my cheese bun " there good huh" I look up and smile nod "thanks peeta these are delicious !" He smiles at me softly and blushes "thanks"

We both eat in confrontable silence

Then he speaks " um so I know you know how to hunt you should hunt here I bet I can make lamb stew for dinner" I stare at him but then smile "sure but I don't have my bow?"

Oh my bow I barely got one from my uncle haymitch and left it home

" actually your uncle haymitch came by while you where upstairs and left you you're bow with a lot of arrows and drop of some food too and he said he'll come every two weeks" I nod and start to think what happened to everyone

Prim,mom, dad, gale's family

My friends my kingdom?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" he looks at me and doesn't buy it

"No katniss something is bothering you what wrong ?"

I bite on my lip I let out a big sigh before I speak

"My family peeta I'm worried everything its just hard you know"

"Yeah I guess I mean I miss my dad but I bet he's fine" I nod

" so what did my uncle haymitch say what was happening ?"

He drops his cheese bun and looks at me seriously " he said that snow want you" wait what?!

"What do you mean he wants me!"

"I mean that he wants you to marry his son cato and you two to rule district 12 and the capital and your dad refused and well now there in war looking for you and I have to keep you safe kat"

Wow there looking for me this is serious no wonder my dad wouldn't tell me anything

" woah why does every princess get married at 16 or 17?"

"Who know but I mean its there choice what age do you want to get married?" God he's asking me this and I love him oh god

"Um I'm not sure maybe 17 or 18 ?"

"I would say 17 I don't want to be like 16 and pregnant"

Oh god he wants kids do I even want kids with him wait I'm not even dating him what the fuck?!

"Ha yeah well you don't have to carry the kid around for 9 month's"

"True that" we sit there and he gets up and takes my plate and washes my and his plate comes back and sits down "so what now ?" He stares at me until I answer

" I have no idea but promise me something peeta"

"Anything katniss" he looks at me seriously "promise me that you'll never leave me alone in this"

He looks at me like I'm crazy but then grabs my hand kisses them and say "I promise katniss Everdeen that nothing or anything will happened to you and you'll never be alone in your life my princess always" I lean in and kiss him sweetly and pull back

"Always"

So there's chater 4 I'm so sorry it took long I want really in a mood but now I am don't worry I'll update tomorrow hopefully :) ^.^

Thank you guys

Byeee

~jackie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hey guys I'm back ^.^ so I decided that I'm staying so here. You go ! :) enjoy ! Peeta's pov 2 months later (sorry I really want to start something :) ) Its been two months and me and katniss have been getting to know a lot about each other its like I been knowing her for so many year like if we're best friends since kids Its not just me but katniss likes To kiss a lot in the morning, at lunch, dinner,when we're about to go to sleep when we watch tv It just seem natural thing for us I haven't made it official I want to but its just I can't say it I can't find the words I try to tell her when I'm next to her on the couch or when we're just simply talking to each other its just hard "Peeta?" I snap out of my trance and look at her "yeah?" This past two months have been nice and relaxing but I can't focus on the fact how is my dad or rye, leo oh god and the everdeens I'm taking care of one be thats different "peeta I wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a swim today by the lake" oh the lake me and katniss where wandering around and we stumbled upon the lake "sure why not its kinda boring in here all the time" she nod and got up went behind me "are you calling me boring peeta because I can backfire to" she's smirking at me I get up grab her waist and pull her close to me "and If I am what are you going to do about it ?" Im smile at her and she scowl at me and whispers in my ear "this!" She starts to tickle me but what she doesn't know that I'm not ticklish "what peeta! Why aren't you laughing and rolling on the floor !" I wrap my arms around her and pick her up take her up stairs to the room drop her on the bed "Katniss I'm not ticklish not even a bit but... I bet you are!" I start tickling her and she laugh and breathe so hard she smile "Pee- pee peeta stop please !" I dont I go on for about 10 minutes until she starts crying "Oh my god kat I'm sorry dont cry" She look at me and pushes me and runs out of the room "kat wait!" I run downstairs and look for her "Ahh!" I feel something in my back "Oh my god katniss you scared thr shit out of me" she get of my back and walks in front of me "sorry peeta I had to get you back" Her smile I swear its breath taking "Its ok kat I get it" Later we just talk and play around with each other we just act normal I sometimes wonder about my family I know its really about katniss but I mean what about mine I miss my dad and I miss my brothers but never my mom I rather stay here forever with katniss then go back to that wicked witch I dosed off and I see katniss sleeping on my lap she looks so peaceful I just run my fingers through her brown locks It make me fall in love with her more and more everyday Sometimes I just wish I have the balls to ask her out and maybe marry her ... I couldn't really bare the fact of someone trying to get her to marry her by force but then again cato bills wants to marry her Of course her I pick up katniss and she groans and I just chuckle I carry her to bed I must have really worn her out I put her in bed and she snuggles with my pillow she moans"peeta..." is she dreaming about me ? "I love you peeta I cant believe we have a family" wait what did I just hear her say family ? "Thank you peeta for our children and your love" and she ends it there she just fades and starts to snore I head downstairs I clean up the kitchen and living room I noticed that the sun was going down SUNSET I watch it and I really just want to paint it or draw it so bad I head upstairs and go shower and change crawl into bed with katniss she still has my pillow I turn the other way and then I hear her screaming "PRIM, MOM, DADDY NO DONT GO DONT LEAVE ME ! PEETA DONT LEAVE ME TOO I LOVE YOU!" She thrashing around "KAT WAKE UP ITS JUST A DREAM" she won't bulge I pin her down because she scratching the hell out of her skin I grab her face I press my lips to her she stops little by little and then stills I keep kissing her she returns it she lifts her arm and goes around my neck she deepens the kiss I moan and she does too I start to roam her body her breasts her face everything there is to katniss Shes fully awake and looks at me and starts to go for my boxers to my dick "um katniss we have to stop" she looks at me confused and continues I stop her "Kat stop you're not thinking straight" "Peeta please I need you all of you please" I look at her I can't give in its not the right time "no kat please stop" she stops and starts to cry "Kat kat whats wrong its ok" she goes like that for a while "You don't want me i know I'm ugly and I have horrible nighmares I'm so sorry peeta" oh god I just hurt her "no katniss how many times do I have to tell you you're beautiful, gorgeous, all of the above you're radiant as the sun kat believe me I-I love you katniss" I've done it I officially scared her I look down from her "Peeta I-I. Love you too" I look up and she's smiling at me I just grin and kiss her and she kisses back "peeta im not good with word but I love you you been here for me these past two months that something no one has done for me" I smile at her and peck her lips " katniss I promise too love you until you don't ever want me And well I wanted to ask you if well you wanted to be my girlfriend?" She stares at me in shock but then a smile takes over her face "Yes peeta, I would love to be your girlfriend" I feel like I'm the luckiest guy ever in the world to have katniss everdeen as my girlfriend "You don't know how happy you just made me kat" "Oh I think I know peeta" I smile at her "I'm sleepy peeta" I run my fingers through her hair "go to sleep, love tomorrow is a new day to talk and everything okay" She nods and kiss me "i love you peeta so much" "I love you too katniss so much it hurts me" "Stay with me peeta" "Always" Well guys thats the end of that chapter sorry if its short I been out lately well farewell until next time ~jackie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back this is chapter 6

I didnt think I would go back to writing but I am so here you go :)

Katniss pov.

I feel the sunlight shining through the curtains I stretch my muscles but then I feela body I open my eyes and see peeta sleeping god he looks so cute I just want to kiss him but I would feel guilty about waking him up

These pasted month have been really nice I've never felt this way ever and well it nice especially last night with peeta it feels like a dream that he asked me to be his girlfriend so if he wakes up and asks me if it was a dream I would probably say its was real

I feel him stir and i see his big blue eyes start at me I smile

"Goodmorning peeta" he reaches up to my face cups my face and leans In and kisses me

"Morning babe" I smirk at the name

"Oh so now we're giving pet name are we?" He frowns "uh I mean if you don't like it I won't call you it just let me know" I start laughing and grab a hold of his face and kiss him " I dont know baby I think I like it" he smiles god that smile can make my day any day "hey why don't we make breakfast yeah?"

"Yeah sure"

"Soo peeta before all of this mix up what where you doing?" He walks with plates of food for us and sets it down I'm just starving now

"Well dad will always let me bake, paint, cook anything to just really distract me what about you katniss?"

"Well you know I hunt so that's one thing um... I guess i sing some times but that really it I dont really do much" he just nods and looks down in his food he seems a little off I wonder...

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you something will you be honest with me ?" He stares at me at first it look like he was scared or something "yeah of course katniss I would never lie to you what's up?"

Well he asked for it

" why do you like me peeta you can have any other girl and you choose me and I'm not the ideal girl"

He takes my hand and lift them to his lips and kiss them my cheeks are on fire

"Katniss everdeen I chose you because your like no other girl I've laid eyes on .. kat your beauty blinded me and well your not like other girl who are afraid of little spiders or a fly but you... katniss you aren't afraid that nor anything like that you're really brave you risk your life when you go hunting for food when really we dont need it

But what really like about you Is that you're always determined to look forward and alway protect everyone your whole self make me like you even more ...I know you may not believe me but that's what I think and what I believe you have"

After I hear that beautiful speech that peeta gave I don't know how to react so instead I jump on top of him and kiss him hard with passion not letting him go he just holds me tighter to him not that I'm complaining but this feels like I'm in heaven or something

"Katniss wait .." I pull apart my lips are all swollen from the kiss and peetas lips are also swollen

"Katniss now that you know how I feel I just wanna ask you one thing"

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me ? "

Oh my god he asked me on a date even though we're already dating

"I mean you dont have to say yes but I understand we're kinda under a weird situation and all and-"

"Peeta I'll love to go on a date with you "

"Oh ok I understand ...Wait did you just say yes?!"

I smile and say" yes peeta I said yes you goof ball!"

He's smiling like a little kid on Christmas he's smile could light up any thing

"Oh kat thank you . You won't regret it !" He grabs and picks me up and twirls me around I giggle

And I usually don't giggle

"So peeta I'm gonna ask you one thing now "

"Ok go ahead shoot?"

"Kiss me"

He doesn't hesitate he leans in and kiss me with passion and gently he's lips are so soft and plump and god they feels so good I moan

He moans to he grabs my backside I moan again I'm grinding on him but he stops me "kat I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but your not ready and I'm not eithe"

Oh god the subject ...sex.

"Oh god I'm sorry peeta I'm just got caught up on everything-"

He put a finger under my chin and lift it up "katniss its okay I'm not mad hey left go to sleep well take a nap I'm kinda tried" I nod we go upstairs and I change and go into bed I feel peeta go in to and he hugs me from behind "go to sleep katniss" I close my eyes and sleep

Ok this chapter is short sorry I have testing soon so I'll update soon the next chapter will be peeta pov

Thanks until next time

-jackie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hola guys I'm back I can't really make long chapters because I make this story on my phone

So sorry

Peeta's pov

After katniss falls alseep I seem to not be able to so I get up and walk I'm my paint room

*_Back flash*_

_"Peeta you need to do something besides cook for me" I roll my eyes_

_"Katniss that's mean you're making sound like I'm lazy"_

_"Maybe I am say that but really peeta what did you do on your spare time?" _

_What did I do ? Oh ! I remember_

_"Um I usually bake but bedside that I paint too" _

_"Really you do ! What how come I've never knew this?" _

_I shrug " it didn't seem to be a big idea" she stares at me and gets up and picks up the and dials a number_

_"Hey uncle haymitch ...yeah I know only to call you for emergency but I need a favor"_

_"Kat?"_

_"Shhhh! Yeah ok so today later kay bye"_

_She rushes back to my side and hugs me looks up to me _

_"I have a surprise for you coming ok so go do something peeta-ish kay" _

_I nod and leave I go my room order the things clean up a bit what's up with katniss its so weird that she just kicked me out hmm..._

_Well I can't really say it isn't normal but I mean katniss isn't exactly the normal type of girl she weird a good type of weird though but I really don't mind at all ... I start to walk towards my desk and sit down grab my sketching pad and start drawing at first I start to draw a rosw but I guess I changed I drew a katniss flower ...then later I drew a picture of katniss with the dress I met her in sometimes I don't understand katniss why can't she believe me that I think she's beautiful women I mean everyone loves her even cato I mean that's the whole purpose of this hidding thing _

_"PEETA!"_

_I jump mess up my other sketch I dropped my pencil and katniss come and opens my door _

_"Peeta where were you ! I been looking for you"_

_"Remember you sent me up here ?"_

_"Oh yeah um so peeta come I have to show you something"_

_"Okay?" _

_I get up we walk two doors down my room and she stops me _

_"Peeta so I got you this so you could do something now" _

_She opens the door and gestures to go inside the room I walk inside and I gasp... i see blank canvas and paint everything I need to paint _

_Oh katniss... god can this girl do anythielse more better _

_"Katniss...whats all of this ?" _

_She walks towards me and wrap her arms around me _

"_peeta this is your art room!"_

_I stare at her then at the room I'm so shocked and surprise its just so amazing and beautiful .. I grab her and hug her so hard press soft kisses on her head_

_"Thank you katniss I love it you went all this trouble for me" _

_She nod and blushed "peeta you deserve this you need to do something and I really wanna see you paint."_

_I tilt her face and give her a kiss she kisses back _

_"Well your welcome peeta" she smiles softly _

_I hug her once more "thanks kat"_

_"No problem peeta just make sure you paint things we can hang around here yeah?" _

_"Yeah sure no problem" _

_ *end of flashback* _

I start a new painting I start to paint the day I met katniss at school god I could still remember her she was so cute I knew there I was a goner

From there on out and now I have her as my girlfriend katiss everdeen is my girlfriend. .Mine. right now I wonder why shs said yes yeah she told me she likes me but I mean come on she beautiful ...

I hear a voice

**"Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me **

**I know you're there**

**You could be my sanity**

** Bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale"**

**I get up and see **

**"Somebody speak to me **

**Cause I'm feeling like hell**

**Need you to answer me**

**I'm overwhelmed**

**I need a voice to echo**

**I need a light to take me home**

**I need a star to follow**

**I don't know**

**I never see the forest for the trees**

**I could really use your melody**

**Baby I'm a little blind**

**I think it's time for you to find me" **

**I think it's time for you to find me**

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Sing to me I know you're there**

**You could be my sanity **

**Bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**I don't know what I'd do without you**

**Your words are like a whisper come through**

**As long as you are with me here tonight**

**I'm good **

**Can you be my nightingale?**

**Still so close I know you're there**

**Oh, nightingale**

**You sing to me I know you're there'Cause baby **

**you're my sanity**

**You bring me peace**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Say you'll be my nightingale**

**OhMm, mmMm**

"Katniss?"

"Oh my god peeta you scared me !?" She holds her chest and looks at me

"Sorry um I heard you singing ... you have an amazing voice"

"Thanks" she looks down I see red on her cheeks aww...

"Yeah well um I'm head back my paintroom " I point towards the door she just nods

I go back to the room and start thinking ... she my girlfriend oh my god I just treated her like nothing damn it peeta great move very smooth mellark I walk back to her room her door is closed

Odd.?

"Kat can I come in?"

I hear a whimper "yeah come in"

I open the door and see her on thr floor she just looks sad

"Kat what's wrong?"

"Nothing just tried"

I don't believe that ugh katniss

"Kat you can trust me remember I'm here for you and I'm your boyfriend"

Her fsce lights up when she hears the word "boyfriend"

"So it wasn't a dream you're really my boyfriend? "

I nod "yeah... you dont remember do you?"

"No I remember it just.. felt like a dream I mean I didn't think you would actually like me peeta I mean look at me "

I grab her hand pick her up from the floor pull her close to me

"Kat like I said you super beautiful and beyond gorgeous and well your as radiant as the sun your my girl on fire"

She starts to tear up "thanks peeta"

I hug her tight " welcome babe"

Here you go guys sorry I been busy again well next chapter will be up soon byee - jackie


End file.
